


The Reason Victor Hates Waterparks

by Texal0985764



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Communication, Finally!!!, Fluff and Humor, Goodbye 2020!, Heavy Angst, Holidays, Just some fun for me (and hopefully you!), Like really not canon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Podium Family?????, Post-Canon, Sailing, Spain, Summer Vacation, The story did what it wanted okay???, for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texal0985764/pseuds/Texal0985764
Summary: Victor, Yuuri and friends have taken a vacation on a boat in Spain. Celestino saw how stressed Yakov was and put his foot down, and most of the Russian skaters invited some extra friends. They get up to some wild shenanigans, but this is just one story. In it Victor, Yuri and Otabek go on an insane ride in the waterpark. They didn't know exactly how insane though.Phichit & Yuuri:P: "Hey Yuuri, check out that slide!"Y: "Wow. That's huge. And terrifying. Don't tell me you're considering going on it?  Because if you are, I'm not going with you."P: "Of course not, that looks insane."P: "Yuuri, don't you think that looks like Victor?"Y: "No. No... It couldn't possibly be. You would have to be insane to do that."Y: "OH SHIT! WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAS HE LOST HIS MIND ?!!!"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Reason Victor Hates Waterparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by:  
> A. My sailing (that I can't do during lockdown. Is this my brain trying to fantasize about sailing? Who knows.)  
> B. Family holidays in Spain and just in general  
> C. This photo https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/421719952605591056/
> 
> I felt like everyone deserved a small gift for the end of 2020. Are we attempting to put an arbitrary time limit on a pandemic to make ourselves feel better? Get back to me later. Actually I don't want to know.  
> Oh well. I hope you enjoy! (un-beta ed)(all mistakes are mine and mine alone.)  
> WARNING: Light swearing (God, idiot, stupid, shit, etc.)  
> (the last half-ish has only been edited once btw. sorry!)

**Songs: (Light Swearing)** [ Here's To Never Growing Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YL-SjK5EMY) **and** [Chasing The Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICJjSTOvPA4) **(Uplifting in case you were wondering)**

The sea, sun and salt spray were exactly what they had needed after a stressful skating season, Yuuri realised. They had been sailing in Spain for about a week now, and were almost halfway through their two week vacation. Yuuri had been concerned when Celestino and Yakov had encouraged them to rent a boat, from someone they knew in Spain, and relax for a couple of weeks. Having a bunch of skaters, who barely understood how a sailing boat worked, in the middle of the ocean with access to wine, plus looking after a 15 year old, seemed like a horrible idea. So far they hadn't all drowned, so Yuuri guessed that counted as a win? Sara (even if she had only come to get away from her brother) and Mila had turned out to have some sailing experience, so they hadn't exactly been stranded.

Still, they were all in their twenties, except the two babies of the group. (well, one baby) and a lot of crazy things had happened. For example, Victor deciding to jump off the boat against Chris to prove he was 'the bravest', in front of Yuuri. Everyone had tried to stop them but... of all of them, those two were the least likely to listen to reason when they set their mind to it. Both of the idiots hadn't looked at the water before they jumped, and had managed to land in a cloud of jellyfish. There had been a jellyfish bloom that morning but both had been so caught up in competing, they hadn't noticed. They still had red welts from that incident, but luckily no native jellyfish in Spain were venomous. No-one had known that at the time so it had been a stressful day to say the least. (and that was putting it mildly, particularly for Yuuri's anxiety)

Apart from that, and a couple other shenanigans, no one had been seriously injured. This had certainly not been as bad as Yuuri anticipated. No. It was actually quite relaxing. Maybe they should make this a yearly thing. Just a few weeks to unwind, and get to know each other better and.. 

"Katsudon! Watch where you're steering! You don't want to end up crashing into the side of the port, do you? Because that's where we're heading and last time I checked, it was you steering us in, after Victor did that god awful job last time! " Yuri broke him out of his musings. He blinked for a second as he tried to get his bearings.

"Honestly! If you want to get something done right, you do it yourself!" Yuri wrenched the wheel from Yuuri's grasp before they smashed up against the sea wall.

Last time they had tried to come into port as Victor had incorrectly lined up the bow, the boat didn't have any bow or manoeuvring thrusters and could only move forwards or backwards, and they were between two larger boats, paintwork and expensive things had been damaged. They had no idea just how expensive boats were before this. Yakov had to be called to stop the owner from suing, as he would not take them seriously because they were a bunch of 20 year olds and teenagers. He sighed, walking up to the front where everyone was pitching in. Only Victor had been left out, as after that, no-one trusted him. He sat down and gave the reclined, day-dreaming Victor a kiss. 

"Oh! Solnyshko, I thought you were steering. Wait! If you're not steering... Who is?" Victor snapped awake, sat up and looked at him with fear and urgency, sunglasses falling off his face, forgotten. Everyone else turned to him in a panic.

"Yuuri. Don't tell me you forgot you were supposed to be steering?" Phichit was genuinely worried. His face was aghast and he had stopped tying up the fender he was holding.

"What the HELL Yuuri!" Mila shouted at him, almost dropping a rope she was coiling.

"Wait! Yuri is steering! I wouldn't leave the wheel unattended!" Yuuri held his hands up in a sign to wait. They had this all wrong.

"How can you be steering when you're here right now?" Chris just looked confused.

"No! Yurio. Not me!" Yuuri stared at everyone like they had gone insane, how could they think he was talking about himself in the third person. To emphasise his point, he gestured towards Yuri behind the windshield, who just rolled his eyes back. 

"Oh. Phew." Everyone returned to their tasks like nothing had happened, after letting out a collective sigh.

"You guys are all crazy, how could you think that?" He turned to Victor.

"Well when you put us in high pressure situations, what did you expect?" Victor didn't even sound apologetic. The nerve!

"Yeah. You're one to talk. What was that two days ago? You said it would be fine. It didn't look fine, but we trusted you. And look where that got us?" He was very angry at Victor, how could he possibly defend himself with that after what had happened. 

"I don't pretend to be an authority on sailing!" He was just digging himself a bigger hole

"Only on figure skating then?" Honestly, Victor's pride would be the death of him.

"Will you two stop bickering! Unlike you, we actually need to SAFELY get this boat into the berth." Sara cut across their argument, effectively joining in as they made no attempt to stop.

"You guys won't even let us help, and there's a fifteen year old at the helm!" Victor retorted, though he was technically accurate, it was still a horrible justification.

"You. Crashed. The. BOAT." Sara was so done with them.

"I.. I.." Victor stammered, unable to deflect such a blunt stating of the facts. Yuuri kind of felt bad.

"Victor. You're not going to win" Yuuri leaned in and kissed him. It was all honestly too endearing to stay mad.

"Mmmmkay" Victor gave into the kiss and his hands began to roam Yuuri's body. No-one else had noticed, as they were too wrapped up in their respective tasks.

SMACK! They both untangled, turning towards the sound, alarmed. They were met with Yuri's repulsed face, tongue out and mid finger up. He had chucked Georgi's copy of The Notebook, which he had been reading earlier that day, at the windscreen in an attempt to get their attention. They both broke into laughter, joined by everyone else, who unbeknownst to them, had turned around. Well almost everyone. Georgi was horrified at the disrespect of some of his most treasured possessions and the... which was all Yuuri could catch before Georgi dropped the flashlight and bucket he held and sprinted towards the back of the boat. It was a miracle he didn't slip and fall off the side.

"We still need him alive! Unless you plan to steer." Victor called after Georgi's retreating back as everyone collapsed into giggles again. 

"Or deal with Yakov." Yuuri added.

Then Victor grabbed Yuuri's shoulder and turned him towards him. "Where were we Lapushka?" They both kissed as the sun went down, while faint screaming could be heard from the back.

That evening, they ate together on the deck, watching the people in the port go about their business. Yuuri cooked katsudon, or as best he could with the lack of some Japanese specific cooking ingredients, after Yuri told everyone about him nearly running them into a sea wall. Yuuri didn't mind cooking for his friends, but he and Victor had been banned from docking the boat ever again, apparently due to them being airheads (Yurio's words not his). Yes, they were friends now, and he and Victor were lovers. Many relationships had been sorted out in the close quarters of the boat. Phichit and Chris had decided to become an item, though Yuuri was worried about Chris's reputation as a 'casanova', but Victor had ensured him that he had never seen his friend so enamoured. Even Yuri and Otabek were getting closer, but Yuuri knew that Otabek was trustworthy and counted on him not to take it too far, Victor... didn't have that same trust. Yuuri suspected that on some level, Victor felt responsible for the boy. 

After a good meal of faux-katsudon, everyone went out for ice cream, where Yuuri discovered that Victor had a major sweet tooth. Stupid Russians and their stupid high metabolisms! He opted for some cookies and cream though, he just couldn't help himself and it was the off season. They spent a little more time in the town, looking at the historic sights and the beautiful scenery. They even found a pamphlet for a waterpark, which they resolved to go to the next day. Everyone returned to the port weary, but gleeful and excited for tomorrow. They all went to bed quickly, falling asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat.

Until they were awoken by loud screaming and curse words. It turned out that Yuri had used the bathroom and forgotten to lock the door, then Victor had woken up too, tried to walk to the kitchen and accidentally leaned on the toilet door as the wake of a passing boat hit. The door had swung open and no more needed to be said. It even turned out that Yuri had been flushing toilet paper down the toilet, which you weren't supposed to do for some reason, so something good came out of it, kind of. They all managed to get to bed again though, so it wasn't too bad. Plus, Mari and Minako would love it when he told them.

* * *

"Yuuri. Yuuuri. Zolotse, wake up please." Victor whispered into his ear and gently shook his shoulders, but Yuuri refused to get up. Victor had been the one who had interrupted his sleep last night, however inadvertently. 

"Yuuuuri." Victor's voice gained a note of displeasure as he probably realised Yuuri was already awake, and he shook his shoulders more forcefully. "We're going to be late." Yuuri didn't care really. He didn't particularly like waterparks or fun parks. 

"Well. Guess I have to leave you here then. See you tonight Lapushka." Yuuri felt Victors warm body leave their bed and annoyedly got up. 

"See! I knew you could do it. It wasn't so hard, was it Solntse." Victor said in his usual singsong voice for early mornings. Sometimes Yuuri just wanted to punch him.

He was the last to wake up and joined everyone in breakfast, eating briskly so they could get on with the day. Then they all packed their bags with swimmers, goggles, purses and sunscreen (because Victor was constantly forgetting that instead of tanning, he burned. badly. and Yakov did not appreciate having to explain to the press why his top student refused to make appearances for a while.). Yuuri helped Sara lock up the boat as Yuri feed fish, got angry and accidentally shoved Phichit and Chris into the water. Georgi had been taunting him, so Yuuri did feel bad, but it cost them another half hour, because Chris insisted he have a shower and he couldn't really blame him with the state of that water.

Eventually everyone got ready, no further mishaps occurred and they all piled into a car Mila had rented earlier that morning (it surprisingly fit 9 people) . What followed was an hour of torture. The air con was broken and they were in a car, in the middle of summer, in a heatwave (because the world saw fit) in Spain for crying out loud. What's more, they were travelling through countryside with no internet access so they couldn't even use their phones for distraction. Plus he fell asleep again halfway through and woke up car sick. Then Mila took a wrong turn, got lost and read the map the wrong way round, and the sat-nav wouldn't work without internet. They ended up by the side of a cliff with no idea how they go there. Yuuri was so done with this by the end, and it was clear that Victor could tell. On top of that, they were now around 3 hours late and the car was still sweltering hot. He just wanted to crawl under a big thick blanket and cuddle Makachin, or even better, go skating. But No. Makkachin was with his parents and there was no ice rink in sight. He didn't even get a blanket, not that he'd want one in this heat. 

(read () as hyperventilating)

They finally made it to the waterpark, dumped their things in lockers, booked some tables for lunch and started to get tickets. Yuuri was focused on standing in line and ignoring the crushing weight in his chest when Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and told the others to wait up a bit before he dragged him into the empty bathroom. He couldn't help himself, now that they weren't in public Yuuri's hands began to shake and his legs began to wobble. 

"Yuuri. Yuuri look at me please sweetheart." He obeyed, breathing heavily now. "What are you scared of Lastochka?"

"We're () late and we () shouldn't be late () because then () all the nice people will be inconvenienced () and you and () all my friends will be disappointed () because I made () us late () !" Yuuri focused on Victor, and tried to control his breathing, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. he wasn't good at anything. He was a failure, and everyone knew it and and...

He let out a small "oomff" as Victor wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He felt like Victor would never let him go, like he was bound to earth after years of floating, just a small breeze away from being uprooted completely. Victor was his anchor as Yuuri cried into his shoulder, fat ugly tears rolling down his face. And yet, those were just tears, he didn't feel any lesser for them in Victors arms, because here was someone who would love him, unconditionally, and would never leave him. If Victor saw something in him, it had to mean he wasn't a failure right? And then he registered that he had stopped shaking, and wobbling and hyperventilating. And now he was just sobbing, but Victor had physically put himself between him and the abyss. An abyss that had always threatened to swallow him up, that used to have suckers hooked into his skin, leeching off of him. Used to, he registered. He thanked whatever god existed, because even though he didn't believe in god, he had asked some celestial being many a night for some small mercy. Here he had the largest gift he had ever been given. Victor. Thank you. His brain mentally shut down after that.

When he came to, he was still crying in Victors arms. He gave a small hic before lifting his face to stare into Victors, creased with worry and concern. Victors eyes brimmed with tears that were starting to run down his cheeks. 

"Yuuri. No one is inconvenienced, none of this is your fault. Do you understand? None of it. Sometimes life decides things that we can't control and that's okay. You aren't responsible for any of it. You're not a failure for being unable to control every little bit of your life. No one is disappointed in you, no one." Victors voice was so sincere and for the first time in his life, Yuuri actually believed it. This wasn't some quote or random person on the internet. This was his idol, a fellow human he could look actually look in the eye, and his lover. This was real. And suddenly the demons, no thoughts, that had felt huge and omnipresent, were small. So small, that they actually looked and felt like thoughts again, not speeding dust storms with poison tipped barbs. So small in fact, that he could disregard a few for a bit. Just a few. But a few all the same.

"Thank you." He mumbled before reaching up to wipe Victors cheek. It was surprising to him that Victor could be so anguished at the thought of him in distress. They both cleaned each others faces and clothes before deciding to come back to this later, when they weren't standing in a public bathroom. Before he left, Yuuri turned around and gave Victor a kiss. It was chaste sure, nothing like the kisses of yesterday, but it was still a kiss, and that was enough.

Phichit had waited for them, standing by the lockers they had rented. He was flicking through his phone as they approached, probably checking social media.

"Yuuri. Are you okay? You looked kind of out of it, when you left and now you both turn up with puffy eyes. Hold on. Did you two have a fight? I swear Nikiforov, I don't care who you are, if you hurt Yuuri in anyway I will flay you alive with a knife and..." Shit. Phichit did have a way of colourfully describing torture.

"No, no Phichit. I just freaked out a bit. I'm fine now. Where are the others?" Phichit didn't look like he believed him, but let it go when he saw how tired his friend was.

"They're by the sun loungers we rented. Here's your arm bands by the way." He thrust some plastic bracelet in front of them, waited for them to dunk their things in the lockers, before basically dragging them through the rotating gates. Hand firmly gripping both of their arms, Phichit lead them towards the sun loungers where their friends were waiting.

"You guys waited? You didn't have to, you should have gone and had fun." Yuuri was horrified that he had caused everyone such trouble.

"Nonsense mon cher. So what rides are we going on?" Chris helpfully steered the conversation as Yuuri sat down and immediately applied sunscreen. He had learnt the bad way when he had gotten so burned in Hasetsu that almost all of his skin had peeled off and he had been in horrific pain. 

Everyone quickly ran into the problem that no-one wanted to do the same things. Phichit and Yuuri weren't into big slides and so decided to hang out together. Yurio wanted to ride the scariest damn things in the entire park and there was no way he was allowed to go alone. Otabek had volunteered to go with him but Victor had decided that he couldn't let that happen. In the end, a very disgruntled Yuri had both Otabek and Victor following him around. Sara and Mila had just disappeared, and since it was deemed unsafe to have one person run around alone, Chris and Georgi had been paired up. They all agreed to meet up at the lazy river before their lunch reservation and then go to the restaurant. Phichit immediately bounded off to get ice cream, because it was still way too hot, and Yuri found the slide he wanted on the map. He set off in the general direction of it quickly, apparently trying to ditch Victor. Yuuri had to admit that it his fiancé, covered in sweat and running topless to catch up, was quite hot. 

Phichit returned with the ice cream and they set off for a small set of race slides on the other side of the park. After a whole bunch of fun, competitiveness, and ice cream in their bellies, they were walking towards the meeting point for the lazy river when Phichit caught sight of something interesting.

"Hey Yuuri, check out that slide!" He was pointing towards a huge, half-pipe mimicking water slide. 

"Wow. That's huge. And terrifying. Don't tell me you're considering going on it? Because if you are, I'm not going with you." The very thought of sitting on one of the two person donuts, and hurtling up and down, over and over again, was making him queasy.

"Of course not, that looks insane." Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. His best friend hadn't lost his mind. They walked in silence for a bit longer until Phichit spoke.

"Yuuri, don't you think that looks like Victor?" Phichit pointed towards the same slide as earlier, but now there was someone on it.

"No. No... It couldn't possibly be. You would have to be insane to do that." Yuuri paused and squinted. Something about the person did look kinda familiar, and he thought he saw silver hair. They watched as the person went all the way up the side and half dangled off the side. At that point they let out an un-holy scream and Yuuri's heart stopped. 

"OH SHIT! WHAT. THE. FUCK. HAS HE LOST HIS MIND ?!!!" Yuuri watched terrified as the screaming figure teetered between falling to his certain death or going back down. If Victor survived this Yuuri was going to give him a piece of his mind. Phichit meanwhile was bent double in laughter.

After what seemed like an hour Victor slid away from the edge. A couple seconds after he got off, two people were sent on the half-pipe. They had hurried closer, and could now hear a stream of curses from one of the two, probably Yurio, at the front. They two dangled by the edge, before miraculously sliding back down. Yuuri watched gobsmacked as no one even batted an eyelash at how close the three people had come to falling to their probable deaths. Yuri and Otabek got off, on shaky legs, and met up with a very freaked out Victor before Yuuri finally made it over. 

"Victor, are you out of your mind!" Yuuri was so angry. Did Victor not understand how terrifying it was to watch his fiancé nearly die? He was half considering making Victor watch while he did something death defying in spite. Instead he locked eyes with Victor and saw just how terrified and frazzled he really was. There was no way he could stay mad at him, and instead Yuuri wrapped Victor in a large hug. Otabek was similarly trying to sooth an enraged Yuri, while Phichit was running around taking photos and laughing his head off, but only after he had checked his friends were okay.

It turned out that they didn't have the faintest idea how dangerous the slide really was, with its low wall being the only thing preventing people from falling to their deaths. Yuri and Otabek had watched Victor nearly die and had decided not to go but the staff told them that they couldn't go back down the stairs. Apparently the slide was totally safe, according to them. Soon enough they all met up and got on the lazy river, Phichit recounting the story for everyone as Yuuri and Victor just tried to relax. When they got to the restaurant (which wasn't too bad surprisingly), it was revealed that despite his constant reminders, Victor had not applied sunscreen, and was now badly burnt down his back. 

"Victor, you have got to be kidding me. First you nearly get yourself killed while I'm watching, and now you ignore me, Yakov and basic common sense and don't put on sunscreen? You're as pale as a sheet! How have you not learnt to apply sunscreen?" Victor could try and blame this on his forgetfulness all he wanted, but he had still openly disregarded Yuuri's opinions. And this was the person who had told him to be confident, and that people cared about what he had to say.

"I'm Russian! Plus, you know I always forget this sort of stuff" Victor was so annoying sometimes. Being Russian was not a justification, there was still a sun in Russia. 

Victor just kept digging himself a bigger hole and getting on Yuuri's nerves, all throughout lunch, until he snapped. He had spotted some inflatable, human sized balls while he and Phichit walked around the park. It seemed like a good way to prevent Victor from talking more nonsense. So after lunch everyone walked over to the place Yuuri had seen and Victor was made to go first. Everyone sat down and watched as Victor consistently fell on his face and bottom as he struggled to balance on the water. It was actually quite funny and they all decided to have a turn. They all managed to run around in the balls, laughing as they fell and getting back up to try again. Phichit was the best at it, which Yuuri reasoned was because he had seen his hamsters do similar things, but even he fell. Eventually everyone got out but when it came to unzipping Victor's bubble, the person was struggling. Then Victor tried, and he couldn't move the zipper either. Victor was effectively zipped inside a huge, plastic beach ball. Yuuri had wanted Victor to shut up, but not like this. He shoved the person aside and frantically tried to un-zip the bubble, but to no avail. 

"Stand back!" Chris shouted as he plunged a rust nail into the bubble and dragged it down the side, creating a gash large enough for Victor to crawl out through, but completely breaking the bubble. The person who ran the store erupted in protest, but they paid him well so it was okay. To be honest, they should have been more mad at him for nearly trapping Victor inside a large plastic ball forever.

Their day at the waterpark was drawing to a close but they decided to go to the wave pool before they left, with a giant bucket that dumped water on people, in the back. Yuuri and Phichit hated the waves but kind of enjoyed the sensation of having water dumped on them by the bucket. They weren't stupid enough to stand directly under the bucket, rather they stood along the side of where the water fell. When Victor, who had been playing with Chris and Mila near the front of the wave pool, came to get them, he managed to time it just right to stand right in the middle of where the water fell. So he bore the brunt of the weight of the water, on his sunburnt back. Poor Victor. Yuuri felt bad for him, the water park really hadn't been any fun for Victor, even though everyone else had a good day. 

Everyone headed back to port and decided to visit a secluded beach the next day. Yuuri and Victor went to bed quickly, completely exhausted from the day, but not before Yuuri had applied Aloe Vera to Victor's back. 

"Hey Victor." He waited until Victor responded with a grunt. "I'm sorry you had such a terrible day today. It was super hot, we got lost going to the park, you got locked in an inflatable ball, nearly fell to your death, got sunburnt and had a whole bunch of water dropped on your head. I had no idea that all those horrible things could happen at a waterpark. And it was going to be such a good day!" 

"Yuuri. The day wasn't that bad, half of that was my fault or just bad luck, and I'm okay. See?" Victor turned around and faced Yuuri.

"But still..." nevertheless, he felt bad that all of it had happened.

"None of that even remotely made my day a bad one. But something did come close." Victor looked Yuuri straight in the eye.

"What?" Yuuri was actually interested to know just what exactly Victor was referencing. 

"You having a panic attack. I feel horrible that you had to go through that." Yuuri couldn't believe it. Victor couldn't be serious.

"But so many terrible things happened." Yuuri noted.

"So? You being upset was the worst, for you and me." Victor looked completely sincere, much to Yuuri's surprise.

"Victor. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Yuuri knew where this was leading.

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to tell me again." Victor was so milking this.

"Well, Victor Nikiforov, I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts me when you are in pain and it terrifies me when you are in danger. I love you to the moon and back, and even further." Yuuri had just poured his heart out to Victor, something he had never done before.

"Aww Yuuri. I love you more."

Example photos:

It won't let me put in more photos, here are the links: [double donut](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1FPazdiMnBKNjSZFoq6zOSFXaZ%2Finflatable-donuts-floats-used-for-city-water-slide-water-park-slide-the-city-single-and-double.jpg_q50.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fi%2F32841338021.html&tbnid=qyrT9jInWvcRDM&vet=12ahUKEwiw_N-RvIDuAhUS5hoKHSG_Dd0QMygCegUIARCEAg..i&docid=xwGBC-kmZ03JYM&w=800&h=800&q=water%20slide%20double%20inflatable%20donut&ved=2ahUKEwiw_N-RvIDuAhUS5hoKHSG_Dd0QMygCegUIARCEAg), [race slides](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.proslide.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2018%2F10%2FKIDZ-ProRacer_Popsea-at-Joyfulland-3.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.proslide.com%2Frides%2Fkids-racers%2F&tbnid=eZJw7ghELGYsXM&vet=12ahUKEwjphLz7u4DuAhVD8BoKHTWpCy4QMygCegUIARDZAQ..i&docid=zBoCGZjH2EiPjM&w=2048&h=1365&q=race%20slides&ved=2ahUKEwjphLz7u4DuAhVD8BoKHTWpCy4QMygCegUIARDZAQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I hope you liked or enjoyed it, or at least found it mildly funny. I'm not that good at humour so I have no idea if this will land at all. This whole thing, while being an (admittedly late) gift for the end of 2020, was also an exercise in my characterisations, because I suck at those. So feedback is always appreciated. Finally, in regards to the panic attack included, I didn't plan it, I honestly just wanted this story to be light hearted and funny, and nearly took it out for fear of ruining it. But the story just felt forced without it and it evolved to be the main focus of it. I kid you not, the story was just supposed to be about Victor nearly falling to his death. Anyway- if anyone finds its representation offensive, I will either take it out, take the story down or re-work it along better guidelines.
> 
> Covid safe hugs to everyone! (Is that even possible?????)  
> (Did I get The Notebook right? I'm not a huge consumer of sappy romance novels.)


End file.
